The Game Masters
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: Captain N: The Game Master These are scripts for an audio story that was never completed. New universe.
1. Default Chapter

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
"The Game Masters"  
  
Written by Mark Moore  
  
Introduction  
  
The following story consists of scripts that I have written (and rewritten) for the pilot episode of a "Captain N: The Game Master" audio series that I had started planning on Friday, July 6, 2001, at 4:45 PM. I had finished writing the final scene on Monday, September 23, 2002, at 1:44 AM. During that time, some cast members quit, and I was forced to make some script changes (both to keep cast members from leaving and to deal with cast members leaving). Even after I wrote these scripts, more cast members quit. I now have to make drastic changes to the scripts, rewriting and cutting a lot of the story, to work with a smaller cast. These scripts tell the last version of the story prior to the dropping of Princess Lana Deschain, Roll Light, Joanna Dark, and Samus Aran from the story. I wrote this introduction on Friday, August 8, 2003, from 7:00 PM to 7:48 PM. 


	2. Plan

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: The Game Masters  
  
Started Plan: Friday, July 6, 2001, 4:45 PM  
  
Finished Plan: 9:58 PM  
  
Modified plan: Tuesday, July 10, 2001, 5:56 PM - 6:02 PM  
  
Modified plan: Friday, July 20, 2001, 5:12 PM - 5:16 PM  
  
Modified plan: Friday, August 3, 2001, 7:10 PM - 7:16 PM  
  
Modified plan: Tuesday, August 28, 2001, 8:21 PM - 8:28 PM  
  
Modified plan: Friday, September 7, 2001, 5:00 PM - 5:06 PM  
  
Modified plan: Sunday, July 7, 2002, 2:29 PM - 2:54 PM  
  
Track 01: Opening theme song  
  
Track 02: Teaser  
  
Track 03: Videoland - King Charles and Lana discussing her princess   
  
duties  
  
Track 04: Videoland - Dr. Wily and Bowser team up, form the League of   
  
Darkness, and declare war against the Federation  
  
Track 05: Videoland - The Galactic Federation Council declares war   
  
against the League of Darkness  
  
Track 06: Videoland - King Charles is kidnapped  
  
Track 07: Videoland - Lana gets Roll to send her to Hyrule  
  
Track 08: Videoland - Lana talks with Zelda  
  
Track 09: Videoland - Lana goes to Dr. Light's lab and gets Mega Man   
  
and Roll  
  
Track 10: Videoland - Lana gets Joanna Dark  
  
Track 11: Videoland - Lana and Jo go back to Dr. Light's lab  
  
Track 12: Videoland - Lana and Jo search for Samus Aran  
  
Track 13: Videoland - "There's A Hurricane Tonight"  
  
Track 14: Videoland - Lana and Jo get Samus Aran  
  
Track 15: Earth - Kevin, coming to school, has a run-in with Mike  
  
Track 16: Videoland - The N Team has a close call on a mission  
  
Track 17: Earth - During lunch, Kevin tries to talk to Stacey, but Mike   
  
scares him off  
  
Track 18: Videoland - Lana realizes they need a strong leader  
  
Track 19: Earth - After school, Kevin asks Stacey out, but she's too   
  
busy with cheerleading  
  
Track 20: Videoland - Lana runs a computer search for a Game Master   
  
from Earth  
  
Track 21: Earth - Kevin plays video games  
  
Track 22: Earth - Mike plays video games  
  
Track 23: Earth - Stacey plays video games  
  
Track 24: Videoland - Lana finds 3 great players and opens the Ultimate   
  
Warp Zone  
  
Track 25: Earth - Kevin gets pulled into Videoland  
  
Track 26: Earth - Mike gets pulled into Videoland  
  
Track 27: Earth - Stacey gets pulled into Videoland  
  
Track 28: Videoland - Lana welcomes them and makes introductions; Dr.   
  
Wily attacks  
  
Track 29: Videoland - The N Team goes to fight Robot Masters  
  
Track 30: Videoland - The N Team confronts Dr. Wily in Skull Castle and   
  
rescues Lana's father  
  
Track 31: Videoland - At Dr. Light's lab, Zelda arrives and informs   
  
Lana that she's needed on Hyrule  
  
Track 32: Videoland - The Triforce informs Lana of a secret  
  
Track 33: Videoland - At Dr. Light's lab, Lana wishes everyone well and   
  
goes to Earth with Kevin, Mike, and Stacey  
  
Track 34: "Wild and Scarred" 


	3. King Charles and Lana

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: Genesis  
  
Story 1: The League of Darkness  
  
Track 03: Videoland - King Charles and Lana discussing her princess duties  
  
Started Writing: Wednesday, July 11, 2001, 12:44 PM  
  
Finished Writing: 1:36 PM  
  
Modified: Friday, July 20, 2001, 8:45 PM - 8:48 PM  
  
Modified: Wednesday, August 15, 2001, 7:38 PM - 7:44 PM  
  
Modified: Wednesday, September 26, 2001, 6:00 PM - 6:03 PM  
  
Wednesday, July 25, 2001, 5:13 PM  
  
Princess Lana Deschain and her father, King Charles Deschain, are standing in the living room of their house in Megaland.  
  
Lana has just put on a new dress that her father had chosen for her to wear. She is not happy.  
  
Lana:  
  
Father, I don't understand why you're making me wear this stupid dress.  
  
Charles:  
  
Young lady, we are both to appear at the governor's ball tonight, and I expect you to both dress and BEHAVE like a princess.  
  
Lana:  
  
Why? The monarchy is a joke, daddy! It's an archaic system that no longer works! Hell, even the Federation agrees! The Crown  
  
of Videoland has no real power anymore! We're just figureheads!  
  
Charles:  
  
Watch your tongue, Lana.  
  
Lana:  
  
(forced apology)  
  
I'm sorry, father.  
  
Charles:  
  
(sighs)  
  
Honestly, Lana, I don't know what to do to make you happy.  
  
Lana:  
  
You can give me a bit more freedom.  
  
Charles:  
  
You have PLENTY of freedom. All you have to do is attend social functions and ceremonies. Other than that, you have money to  
  
buy whatever you like, though I wish you wouldn't waste it on that so-called...music that you're so fond of. What more do you  
  
want?  
  
Lana:  
  
I want to choose my own clothes! I want to hang out with friends! I want...I wanna be a rock star!  
  
Charles:  
  
I suppose you want to wear jeans and play a guitar on stage. Lana, that is hardly the image of a princess that the public  
  
expects.  
  
Lana:  
  
I bet they'd rather have a cool, kick-ass princess than a stuck-up, snobbish princess.  
  
Charles:  
  
Lana Deschain!  
  
Lana:  
  
(mutters)  
  
Sorry.  
  
Charles:  
  
Think of being a princess as being a celebrity. You have fans that want your autographs, large audiences, -  
  
Lana:  
  
- and no fun.  
  
Charles:  
  
If your best friend, Zelda, can put up with it, so can you.  
  
Lana:  
  
Zelda has actual power, and her dad lets her do whatever she wants!  
  
Charles:  
  
Yet she still manages to behave SOMEWHAT elegantly, and she has more respect for her father. I'm glad that you're so close to  
  
her. She can teach you a lot.  
  
Lana:  
  
(casually, happy)  
  
Zelda and I are much closer than you think, and she HAS taught me a lot.  
  
Charles:  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Lana:  
  
(sighing)  
  
Nothing. Can I get outta this dress now. I'm starting to sweat. Lest you forget, Your Majesty, air-conditioning is indeed  
  
limited in its capabilities.  
  
Charles:  
  
Yes, yes, you may go to your room and change.  
  
Lana takes off the dress and puts on her usual royal clothes.  
  
Charles:  
  
(turning away)  
  
A princess should be more modest.  
  
Lana:  
  
(quite satisfied that she's upset her father)  
  
Yes, father,...a PRINCESS should be,...but I'm no princess.  
  
Charles looks at the television set, which is currently on but muted.  
  
Charles:  
  
What's that? A special report?  
  
Charles unmutes the TV, and he and Lana watch and listen to the report. 


	4. VNN Special Report

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: Genesis  
  
Story 1: The League of Darkness  
  
Track 04: Videoland - Dr. Wily and Bowser team up, form the League of Darkness, and declare war against the Federation  
  
Started Writing: Thursday, July 12, 2001, 9:43 PM  
  
Finished Writing: Friday, July 13, 2001, 5:59 PM  
  
Modified: Friday, July 20, 2001, 9:42 PM - 9:43 PM  
  
Wednesday, July 25, 2001, 5:15 PM  
  
News Anchor:  
  
This is a special report from VNN. Just ten minutes ago, eight Robot Masters built by Dr. Albert William Wily arrived in  
  
Albany, New York, and tried to break into the governor's mansion. Mega Man is holding them back for the moment. What makes  
  
this attack odd is that the Robot Masters are taking orders from the seven Koopa Kids. For those of you who are unaware, they  
  
are the seven children of King Bowser Koopa. They are of a race of reptilian humanoids that live on a planet known as the  
  
Mushroom World. At precisely the same time, the six original Robot Masters arrived in New York City and started causing  
  
destruction and havoc. This is a very serious, very bloody situation. At least twenty people have been killed. Everyone is  
  
urged to remain in their homes or otherwise get inside immediately.  
  
He pauses for 10 seconds as he listens to a voice in his earphone.  
  
News Anchor:  
  
Apparently, Dr. Wily and King Koopa are going to come on the air now and make an announcement, so we'll stand by for that.  
  
10-second pause.  
  
Dr. Wily:  
  
Citizens of Videoland, I am Dr. Albert William Wily. You may know me as the genius roboticist on the world known as Megaland.  
  
Today, a new chapter in the history of Videoland begins. I am standing here with my new partner, King Bowser Koopa of  
  
Darkland, a region on the Mushroom World.  
  
Koopa:  
  
Attention, everyone. Dr. Wily and I have join forces to conquer Videoland! In addition, villains from many other worlds have  
  
joined us in our cause. Our combined forces will ensure that we will be the new rulers of Videoland! We hereby declare war on  
  
the Galactic Federation and all of Videoland!  
  
Dr. Wily:  
  
So, prepare yourselves! The League of Darkness is born! Videoland will belong to us! (maniacal laughter)  
  
10-second pause.  
  
News Anchor:  
  
That was a statement from Dr. Wily and King Koopa. For certain, the Galactic Federation Council will have a response to this,  
  
and we will bring it to you, as well as updates on the situation with Governor Marshall Deacon, when the time comes. We will  
  
have uninterrupted live coverage of this situation as it is resolved. 


	5. Presidential Address

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: Genesis  
  
Story 1: The League of Darkness  
  
Track 05: Videoland - The Galactic Federation Council declares war against the League of Darkness  
  
Started Writing: Saturday, July 14, 2001, 8:12 PM  
  
Finished Writing: 10:09 PM  
  
Modified: Friday, July 20, 2001, 9:44 PM - 9:47 PM  
  
Wednesday, July 25, 2001, 6:00 PM  
  
VNN broadcast of the Galactic Federation Council's response.  
  
Troy Neary is the President of the Galactic Federation. He is now going to give a brief speech.  
  
Neary:  
  
Good evening, citizens of Videoland. I am speaking to you tonight to address the situation that occurred today. After twenty  
  
minutes, Mega Man was able to drive away the Koopa Kids and the Robot Masters from the governor's mansion in Albany, New York  
  
in Megaland. Megaland New York Governor Marshall Deacon was not harmed. In New York City, police managed to destroy the Robot  
  
Masters after thirty minutes. The death toll stands at forty-two. The League of Darkness, being led by Dr. Wily and King  
  
Koopa, must be stopped before they can cause serious harm to the people of Videoland. So, tonight, after a vote resulting in  
  
a unanimous decision in the Federation Council, the Galactic Federation hereby declares war on the League of Darkness. We do  
  
not declare war lightly. However, both Dr. Wily and King Koopa have proven themselves to be unreasonable, perhaps mad. War is  
  
the only option. I ask soldiers on all of the worlds in the Federation to unite against our common enemy. We will not be  
  
scared or bullied by these villains. Good WILL triumph over evil. Thank you for watching. Good evening. 


	6. King Charles is Kidnapped

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: Genesis  
  
Story 1: The League of Darkness  
  
Track 06: Videoland - King Charles is kidnapped  
  
Started Writing: Sunday, July 6, 2001, 8:29 PM  
  
Finished Writing: 10:03 PM  
  
Modified: Friday, July 20, 2001, 9:47 PM - 9:51 PM  
  
Modified: Tuesday, July 31, 2001, 5:55 PM - 6:01 PM  
  
Modified: Wednesday, September 26, 2001, 6:04 PM - 6:06 PM  
  
Wednesday, August 1, 2001, 8:20 PM  
  
Lana is sitting in her bedroom at her computer. She's on the 'Net, checking her e-mail. Lana smiles as she reads an e-mail.  
  
Lana:  
  
"Dear Lana, I've added 3 new pics to my website. Check 'em out, and lemme know what ya think."  
  
Lana clicks on the link and goes there. (Cyndi, pause for about 10 seconds)  
  
Lana smiles and goes back to the e-mail.  
  
Lana:  
  
"I'm up by 10. Your turn. I expect them to be really great. Love, Z." Oh, don't worry, Z, they WILL be.  
  
Charles:  
  
(screaming)  
  
Lana!!!  
  
Lana is startled and turns around in her chair.  
  
King Charles storms into Lana's room. He is very upset.  
  
Charles:  
  
You're supposed to be getting ready for your speech tonight, not playing on the computer!  
  
Lana:  
  
Oh, sorry, father, I forgot!  
  
Charles:  
  
You ALWAYS forget things! You never do what you're supposed to do unless I TELL you to do them! You have no responsibility!  
  
For you, it's more important to stay on the computer and chat with people! You're wasting your time! I should DESTROY that  
  
stupid computer! I can only imagine what you have on it!  
  
Short pause.  
  
Lana:  
  
Research articles. I'm studying...robotics and...theology.  
  
Charles:  
  
(softly)  
  
Lana, I can tell that you're lying to me. It hurts me. Have I EVER taught you to lie to me?  
  
Short pause.  
  
Charles:  
  
Now, tell me the truth. What are you doing on the computer?  
  
Lana is torn. She feels ashamed at herself for lying to her father, but she knows that she can't tell him the truth. She  
  
shuts off the power to the computer. (Cyndi, after a short pause, make some kind of sound effect like you're shutting off a  
  
computer.)  
  
Lana:  
  
Nothing. I was checking my e-mail.  
  
Charles:  
  
I see. Then why'd you lie to me?  
  
Short pause. Lana doesn't answer.  
  
Charles:  
  
(still upset and disappointed)  
  
If your mother was still alive, she'd teach you some manners.  
  
Lana:  
  
(softly, cold, and uncaring)  
  
Yeah, well, mom's dead.  
  
Charles:  
  
(angry but soft)  
  
Don't you EVER speak of her in that tone again.  
  
(less angry but still disappointed)  
  
I won't ever forget how you lied to me. Get dressed. We'll be late.  
  
Lana stands up. (Cyndi, stand up.)  
  
Lana:  
  
(pouting)  
  
I don't see the point in giving this speech.  
  
Charles:  
  
(tone changes to inspired)  
  
It will help boost people's morale. It's a speech of hope and determination. Videoland will rally behind its princess!  
  
Lana:  
  
Why can't YOU give it? You're their KING.  
  
Charles:  
  
More young people will be inspired by YOU, Lana.  
  
Lana sighs and pulls some fancier clothes on over her usual ones and zips them up. (Cyndi, make the proper sounds.)  
  
Lana:  
  
(while getting dressed)  
  
Father, the people aren't as depressed as you THINK they are.  
  
Charles:  
  
And how would YOU know this? I DOUBT you've paid any attention to the war at ALL.  
  
Lana:  
  
Oh, I HAVE, daddy. Trust me. This isn't a "SAD" war, dad. This is a "FUN" war. This is the type of war that spawns trading  
  
cards, shirts, and video games. In fact, I just picked up a new 10-pack of Videoland War Pro Set cards at the store today. I  
  
ended up with a new Geography, a new Government, and a new Leader, including Zelda's card. I still can't find MY card,  
  
though.  
  
Charles:  
  
When did you go to the store?  
  
Lana:  
  
(scared)  
  
I, uh, -  
  
Charles:  
  
You snuck out, didn't you?! Without an escort! In wartime! Why?!  
  
Short pause. Lana doesn't answer. She zips up her last zipper and is fully-dressed.  
  
Charles:  
  
Let's go.  
  
Suddenly, a holographic projection of Dr. Wily appears in the room. (No sound effect needed.)  
  
Dr. Wily:  
  
Oh, I'm sorry, but you're going to be late.  
  
Charles and Lana:  
  
Dr. Wily!  
  
Dr. Wily:  
  
How is my favorite royal family, today?  
  
Charles:  
  
What do you want, Wily?!  
  
Dr. Wily:  
  
Oh, not much. Just...you. (laughs) Don't worry, you won't miss your daughter - not after I tell you what she has on her  
  
website.  
  
Lana:  
  
Shut up, Wily!  
  
Dr. Wily:  
  
Your dear, sweet princess could be arrested on any number of charges if the music industry or a child's parent ever found it.  
  
Lana:  
  
(louder)  
  
Shut up, Wily!  
  
Charles faces his daughter in shock.  
  
Lana:  
  
Daddy, I... (starts to cry)  
  
Charles slaps her.  
  
Dr. Wily:  
  
(laughs)  
  
Surprised? Don't be! You have no one to blame but yourself, you know. You should've done a better job raising her.  
  
Charles:  
  
(still in shock)  
  
I...thought I did. I guess I didn't. (to Lana) I don't know you. How can you be like this? How?  
  
Short pause. Lana doesn't respond. She's too scared.  
  
Dr. Wily:  
  
Well, no matter. You won't have to be with her anymore.  
  
Lana:  
  
(still scared)  
  
Wh-what?  
  
Dr. Wily opens a warp. It starts pulling Charles into it. (No need to make a sound effect. I'll handle it. Just pause a bit.)  
  
Lana:  
  
A warp!  
  
Charles grunts as he tries to stay in place, then he tries to walk forward, away from the warp.  
  
Lana:  
  
Dad!  
  
Lana grasps her father's hand and tries to pull him.  
  
Charles:  
  
Lana!  
  
Lana:  
  
Hold on, father!  
  
Charles gets pulled closer to the warp. Lana gets pulled with him. Charles knows she'll get pulled in, too, if she continues  
  
to hold on to him.  
  
Charles:  
  
Let go of me, Lana!  
  
Lana:  
  
No! I won't let him take you from me!  
  
Charles:  
  
You don't seem to need me, anyway! Take care of yourself, Lana! Be good!  
  
Charles kicks Lana back. Lana grunts and loses her grip.  
  
Charles:  
  
Good-bye!  
  
Charles enters the warp, and it closes.  
  
Lana:  
  
(screaming)  
  
No!!! Daddy!!!  
  
Dr. Wily laughs. Lana turns and stares at the hologram of Dr. Wily. She's filled with shock and rage.  
  
Lana:  
  
Give him back!!! Give him back now, you son of a bitch!!!  
  
Dr. Wily:  
  
Now, why would I want to do a thing like THAT? You'll have to find him yourself.  
  
Lana:  
  
I WILL find him! But first, I'm going to KILL you, you fucking bastard!!!  
  
Dr. Wily:  
  
(laughs)  
  
Go ahead and try. No one ELSE has been able to do it. It should be quite amusing watching my Robot Masters disembowl you. Oh,  
  
when you go to give your speech tonight, tell them that your father has been unavoidably detained. Hurry up, Princess! You'll  
  
be late! (laughs maniacally)  
  
The hologram disappears, leaving Lana completely alone.  
  
Lana:  
  
(starting to cry)  
  
No...  
  
Lana falls to her knees and completely breaks down. She cries audibly. (Cyndi, cry for about 20 seconds, but don't overdo  
  
it.) 


	7. Lana Goes to Roll

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: Genesis  
  
Story 1: The League of Darkness  
  
Track 07: Videoland - Lana gets Roll to send her to Hyrule  
  
Started Writing: Tuesday, August 28, 2001, 8:36 PM  
  
Finished Writing: 9:07 PM  
  
August 1, 2001, 8:32 PM  
  
Lana is running up the steps of the front porch of Dr. Light's house. She has just run all the way from her house a half-mile  
  
away and is breathing heavily.  
  
Lana presses the doorbell (no need for ding-dong sound, just the sound of a button being pressed).  
  
After about twenty seconds (during which Lana is pacing nervously), the front door opens. Roll is standing there.  
  
Roll:  
  
Lana. Is everything all right? Have you been crying?  
  
Lana pushes past her and walks into the living room. Roll closes the door and follows her to the lab as they talk.  
  
Lana:  
  
Is Dr. Light here?  
  
Roll:  
  
(imitatating Lana)  
  
Good evening, Roll. How are YOU this evening?  
  
(her own voice)  
  
Good evening Lana. I'm fine, and yourself?  
  
(flatly, deadpan)  
  
No, he's out. Why? What's wrong? (curious) Why are we going to the lab?  
  
Lana:  
  
(slightly impatient)  
  
Roll, I need you to send me to Hyrule. I need to speak with Zelda.  
  
Roll:  
  
But aren't you supposed to be delivering a speech now? Your dad's gonna be pissed.  
  
Lana:  
  
(starting to cry again, harshly)  
  
Shut up and do it.  
  
Roll starts pressing some buttons.  
  
Lana:  
  
My father was kidnapped by Dr. Wily. Call up VNN and tell them.  
  
Roll:  
  
I'm sorry, Lana.  
  
Lana:  
  
Thank you, Roll. Open a warp for me tomorrow morning.  
  
Roll:  
  
Okay.  
  
Roll opens the warp (I'll handle the effect), and Lana steps through it. The warp closes. 


	8. Lana Talks with Zelda

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: Genesis  
  
Story 1: The League of Darkness  
  
Track 08: Videoland - Lana talks with Zelda  
  
Started Writing: Sunday, September 2, 2001, 11:13 PM  
  
Finished Writing: 9:07 PM  
  
Modified: Thursday, September 6, 2001, 12:08 AM - 12:12 AM  
  
Modified: Wednesday, September 26, 2001, 6:07 PM - 6:13 PM  
  
Wednesday, August 1, 2001, 8:33 PM  
  
Lana exits the warp (effect needed) and finds herself standing in the corridor outside Princess Zelda's bedroom. The warp  
  
closes.  
  
Lana knocks on the door.  
  
Lana  
  
(crying)  
  
Zelda?! It's me! Please open up!  
  
In a few seconds, the double-doors unlock and open. Princess Zelda Harkinian is standing there.  
  
Zelda:  
  
Lana, what are YOU doing here?  
  
Lana:  
  
Can I come in?  
  
Zelda:  
  
(as if it's obvious)  
  
Sure!  
  
Lana walks into Zelda's bedroom. Zelda closes the double-doors and locks them.  
  
Zelda:  
  
What's going on? I turned on the TV to see you give your speech, and you haven't shown up there yet.  
  
Lana:  
  
Zelda, I need to talk with you. I - (crying audibly) I don't know who else to turn to.  
  
Zelda:  
  
(soothing)  
  
Okay. Okay, let's sit down and talk.  
  
Lana and Zelda both sit down on Zelda's bed.  
  
Zelda:  
  
Now,...what's your problem, Lana?  
  
Lana doesn't know how to begin. She tries to speak but can't. She sniffs.  
  
Zelda is VERY concerned now.  
  
Zelda:  
  
(whispering)  
  
Lana,...what happened? Why are you crying?  
  
Lana:  
  
(blurting)  
  
Dr. Wily kidnapped my daddy!  
  
Zelda:  
  
(shocked)  
  
Dear Gods.  
  
Zelda immediately hugs Lana. Lana cries on Zelda's shoulder.  
  
Zelda:  
  
When?  
  
Lana:  
  
I don't know! Fifteen minutes ago, maybe!  
  
Zelda:  
  
Okay. Okay.  
  
Lana:  
  
No! No, it's NOT okay! My daddy's gone! I want my daddy!  
  
Zelda places her hands on Lana's shoulders and pushes her away a bit.  
  
Zelda:  
  
Lana, I need you to get a hold of yourself for a moment. Please? Can you do that?  
  
Lana:  
  
(trying to compose herself)  
  
Yeah.  
  
Zelda:  
  
Tell me exactly what happened?  
  
Lana:  
  
I was in my room, on the computer, and I had just read your e-mail and went to your site. My dad came into the room, and he  
  
was pissed that I hadn't gotten dressed for my VNN appearance yet. I shut off my computer, so he wouldn't find out what we  
  
were doing. I had to lie to him. He was so disappointed in me. Then Dr. Wily appeared as a hologram. He told my dad what I  
  
have on my website, and that got him even more mad. Then Wily opened a warp and pulled him into it. I tried to save him, but  
  
I...I couldn't. Wily said I have to find him.  
  
(starts crying harder again)  
  
Oh, Zelda! He knows I lied to him! I've lied to him many times before, but I always got away with it! But this time he caught  
  
me! The last thing we did was fight! We argue a LOT, but this was the first time he made me feel bad! Now he knows what I'm  
  
really like, and he hates me!  
  
Zelda:  
  
I don't think he hates you, Lana.  
  
Lana:  
  
But he's DISAPPOINTED, and now he's gone, and I'm all alone, and I don't know what to do!  
  
Zelda:  
  
You're NEVER alone, Lana. You have ME, and I'll always be here or THERE or whenever YOU are.  
  
Lana:  
  
(weakly)  
  
Thank you.  
  
Zelda:  
  
How do you feel?  
  
Lana:  
  
Hungry.  
  
Zelda:  
  
I'll have Link bring a roast pork sandwich up here.  
  
Lana:  
  
I FEEL hungry. I've already eaten dinner. It's just the feeling your stomach gets when you cry a lot, you know?  
  
Zelda:  
  
Oh.  
  
(short pause)  
  
I bet your throat's dry. Do you want a glass of water?  
  
Lana:  
  
Yeah.  
  
Zelda stands up, walks over to a pitcher, pours the cold water in a glass, walks back over to the bed, and sits down again.  
  
Zelda:  
  
Here's you go.  
  
Lana:  
  
Thank you.  
  
(starts to drink)  
  
Zelda:  
  
I'll be glad to help you, Lana. I'll ask my father. I'm sure he'll let me live with you in Megaland for a while.  
  
Lana:  
  
Thanks, Zelda. You're so good to me. I don't know what I'd do without you.  
  
(gulps down the rest of the water)  
  
Zelda:  
  
More?  
  
Lana:  
  
No, thanks.  
  
(sets the glass down on Zelda's nightstand)  
  
Zelda,...can I stay here with YOU tonight? I don't want to sleep alone in that house - not tonight.  
  
Zelda:  
  
(as if it's obvious)  
  
Of course, Lana. Stay here as long as you need.  
  
Lana and Zelda hug for a moment. Zelda kisses Lana on the lips audibly.  
  
Lana:  
  
Let's go to bed.  
  
Zelda:  
  
Right NOW? It's still pretty early.  
  
Lana:  
  
If I stay awake, I'll just keep crying. If I fall asleep, I can put this day behind me.  
  
Zelda:  
  
Okay.  
  
Lana and Zelda both stand up. Zelda is already wearing her nightgown, so she pulls her bed's blanket and sheet down.  
  
Lana had already taken off her dress before she had left her house. She takes off her shorts and hangs them on top of Zelda's  
  
computer desk's chair. She takes off her shoes and socks and sets them on the floor. She's going to sleep in her sleeveless  
  
shirt and panties.  
  
Lana lies down on the bed.  
  
Zelda walks over to the light switch, turns off the light, and walks back over to the bed.  
  
Lana:  
  
Coming, Zelda?  
  
Zelda kneels down on the carpeted floor.  
  
Zelda:  
  
In a moment. I want to say a prayer to the Goddesses for you first.  
  
(short pause)  
  
Dear Din, Nayru, and Farore, please take care of Lana and give her the power to survive, the wisdom to know what to do, and  
  
the courage to do it. Thank you.  
  
Zelda stands up then lies down next to Lana on the bed.  
  
Short pause.  
  
Lana:  
  
Zelda?  
  
Zelda:  
  
Yeah?  
  
Lana:  
  
Can we pull up the sheet?  
  
Zelda:  
  
Lana, it's hot in here.  
  
Lana:  
  
(upset at herself and what's happened today, very bitter)  
  
I feel cold.  
  
Short pause.  
  
Zelda:  
  
Okay.  
  
Lana and Zelda draw their legs close to their chests, lift the sheet, put their legs under it, and pull the sheet up to their  
  
necks.  
  
Lana:  
  
Thanks.  
  
Zelda:  
  
You're welcome.  
  
Lana:  
  
Hold me.  
  
Zelda puts her arm around Lana and hugs her. Lana draws close to her girlfriend.  
  
Lana:  
  
I love you, Zelda.  
  
Zelda:  
  
I love you, too, Lana.  
  
Lana:  
  
Good night.  
  
Zelda:  
  
Good night. 


	9. Lana Gets Mega Man and Roll

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: Genesis  
  
Story 1: The League of Darkness  
  
Track 09: Videoland - Lana gets Mega Man and Roll  
  
Started Writing: Saturday, September 8, 2001, 8:50 PM  
  
Finished Writing: 9:35 PM  
  
August 2, 2001, 8:50 AM  
  
A warp opens, and Lana exits it. She finds herself standing in Dr. Light's lab.  
  
Roll presses some buttons and closes the warp.  
  
Lana:  
  
Thanks, Roll.  
  
Roll:  
  
Good morning, Lana.  
  
Lana:  
  
(happy)  
  
Good morning!  
  
Roll:  
  
YOU seem better today.  
  
Lana:  
  
Yeah, and I FEEL better, too. Zelda's gonna talk with her dad, and then she's gonna come live with me for a month. So, open a  
  
warp for her in two hours, okay?  
  
Roll:  
  
(hesistant)  
  
Okay, (slight pause) but I shouldn't be using the warp machine without Dr. Light's permission. It drains a lot of power.  
  
Lana:  
  
Where IS Dr. Light, anyway?  
  
Roll:  
  
At a music store.  
  
Lana:  
  
Shoulda guessed. He should visit my site. No need to buy CDs ever again - except for CD-Rs, of course. He'll have more money  
  
to pay the electric bill.  
  
Roll:  
  
(thinking that was stupid)  
  
Ha, ha.  
  
Just then, Mega Man walks into the room.  
  
Mega Man:  
  
Hi, Lana.  
  
Lana:  
  
Hi, Mega.  
  
Mega Man:  
  
(slightly irritated)  
  
So, what are YOU up to?  
  
Lana:  
  
Not much. Just visited Zelda. Gonna hang out here until she comes. Then we're goin' to my house.  
  
Mega Man:  
  
I heard about your father. I'm sorry.  
  
Lana:  
  
Thanks.  
  
Mega Man:  
  
I'll get him back for you. I promise.  
  
Lana:  
  
It's not that easy. I don't know where Dr. Wily warped him. But you're welcome to help me look for him.  
  
Roll:  
  
I'll be happy to help, TOO, Lana.  
  
Lana:  
  
(happy)  
  
Thank you, Roll!  
  
(pause)  
  
You know what? I've got an idea. If we were to form a team, including people from different worlds, we might be able to fight  
  
the League of Darkness AND search for my father more effectively!  
  
Mega Man:  
  
Interesting idea.  
  
Roll:  
  
What? Mega, you can't be serious!  
  
Mega Man:  
  
(irritated)  
  
Why can't you two ever call me Rock?  
  
Lana:  
  
(giggling)  
  
Cuz we like to piss you off.  
  
Roll:  
  
Don't you realize what a team like this would mean?  
  
Lana:  
  
Roll, -  
  
Roll:  
  
Oh, here it comes.  
  
Lana:  
  
- open a warp for me to the Carrington Institute on Perfect Dark. Then open ANOTHER warp fifteen minutes later.  
  
Roll:  
  
(sarcastically)  
  
Sure, let's send Dr. Light's electric bill through the roof.  
  
Roll presses some buttons.  
  
Lana:  
  
With some luck, I'll come back with a great member for our team.  
  
The warp opens, and Lana steps through it. The warp closes. 


	10. Lana Gets Joanna Dark

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: Genesis  
  
Story 1: The League of Darkness  
  
Track 10: Videoland - Lana gets Joanna Dark  
  
Started Writing: Sunday, September 9, 2001, 8:00 PM  
  
Finished Writing: 9:11 PM  
  
August 2, 2001, 8:57 AM  
  
Lana is walking down a corridor at the Carrington Institute.  
  
She stops outside the Combat Simulator and watches through the window.   
  
Inside the simulator, Joanna Dark is shooting simulations of enemies using the Falcon 2 gun from Perfect Dark.  
  
After about 30 seconds of this, Jo exits the Combat Simulator. (Mechanical door sliding open and closed SFX needed.)  
  
Lana:  
  
Excuse me, Ms. Dark?  
  
Joanna:  
  
What?  
  
Lana:  
  
Is your name Joanna Dark?  
  
Joanna:  
  
Yeah. Who are you?  
  
Lana:  
  
My name is Lana Deschain. I'm the Princess of Videoland.  
  
Joanna:  
  
(somewhat in awe)  
  
Really? Wow, yeah, you ARE! This is quite an honor. I'm Joanna Dark.  
  
(embarassed)  
  
Oh, you already knew that.  
  
Lana and Joanna laugh.  
  
Lana:  
  
An officer at the front desk told me I'd probably find you here.  
  
Joanna:  
  
Yeah. I love the sims. As exciting as the real combat but not quite as dangerous. So, what brings you here to see ME?  
  
Lana:  
  
Well, Joanna, -  
  
Joanna:  
  
You can call me Jo.  
  
Lana:  
  
Thank you, Jo. Well, I'm here because of the League of Darkness.  
  
Jo:  
  
The League of Darkness?  
  
Lana:  
  
Have you heard of them?  
  
Jo:  
  
Sort of. On the news and such.  
  
Lana:  
  
Well, I'm trying to put together a team to go up against them, since the heroes on each video world can't handle them  
  
individually. And...my father's been kidnapped.  
  
Jo:  
  
Oh, yes, I've heard. So sorry.  
  
Lana:  
  
Thanks. I'm hoping that a team could find my father faster than I or the authorities could.  
  
Jo:  
  
So, this team has no official endorsement from the Galactic Federation?  
  
Lana:  
  
No.  
  
(after a pause to build up courage)  
  
Would you please join my team, Jo?  
  
Short pause.  
  
Jo:  
  
Who's on it already?  
  
Lana:  
  
So far, I've got Mega Man and Roll from Megaland. They're two skilled fighters. Mega Man has gone up against Dr. Wily, one of  
  
the members of the League, lots of times and has always succeeded.  
  
Jo:  
  
Impressive.  
  
Lana:  
  
I've read a lot about you, Jo. You're 24 years old. Your training is complete. You're highly trained but inexperienced.  
  
Superb reactions. Proficient with a variety of weapons. Very competent all-around agent. Highest recorded training scores resulted in the creation of a new class of training grade. You're the embodiment of the Carrington Institute's ideal agent, hence the call sign 'Perfect Dark'. You're very skilled in stealth, weaponry, and technology, making you the best agent the Carrington Institute has ever had. Little over a year ago, you had your first real assignment, saving the world, which you accomplished. Did I leave anything out?  
  
Jo:  
  
My preferred weapon is the Falcon 2.  
  
Lana:  
  
Oh, yeah. So, will you join my team?  
  
Jo:  
  
I don't know. You're asking me to join a vigilante group. Highly illegal. And I AM a Carrington Institute operative.  
  
Lana:  
  
(softly, almost crying)  
  
Please. I really want you.  
  
Short pause.  
  
Jo:  
  
I'll tell you what. Whenever I work as part of the team, I want to know how good the leader is. If you want me to be on your  
  
team, you'll have to prove your worth to me. If you can get a higher score than me in the Combat Simulator, I'll join your  
  
team. Deal?  
  
Lana:  
  
(happy)  
  
Deal!  
  
Jo:  
  
Here's a Falcon 2.  
  
Lana takes the gun.  
  
They walk into the Combat Simulator. (Mechanical door opens and closes.)  
  
Jo pressed some buttons to load a simulation.  
  
Jo:  
  
Get ready.  
  
The simulation starts. Enemies and guns SFX. Lana and Jo grunt. This lasts the length of the simulation, however long that is  
  
in the game.  
  
The simulation ends.  
  
Jo:  
  
Well, you beat me. Well done, love.  
  
Lana:  
  
Thanks!  
  
Jo:  
  
I'll join your team.  
  
Lana:  
  
Thanks, Jo. Now, c'mon, we've only got a few mintes before a warp is supposed to open back to Megaland. 


	11. Lana and Jo at the Lab

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: Genesis  
  
Story 1: The League of Darkness  
  
Track 11: Videoland - Lana and Jo go back to Dr. Light's lab  
  
Started Writing: Sunday, September 9, 2001, 9:50 PM  
  
Finished Writing: 9:57 PM  
  
August 2, 2001, 9:06 AM  
  
A warp opens. Lana and Jo exit it. The warp closes.  
  
Roll:  
  
Who's this, Lana?  
  
Lana:  
  
Roll, Mega, I'd like you to meets Joanna Dark.  
  
Joanna:  
  
Hello. Call me Jo.  
  
Roll:  
  
Hi, Jo. I'm Roll Light.  
  
Mega Man:  
  
And I'm Rock Light. I'm also called "Mega Man".  
  
Jo:  
  
A pleasure.  
  
Lana:  
  
All right, Roll, next destination -  
  
Roll:  
  
What?! Are you warped?!  
  
Lana:  
  
No, but I WILL be SOON. San Francisco on Metroid.  
  
Roll presses some buttons.  
  
Roll:  
  
(worried)  
  
Oh, Dr. Light is gonna delete my programming for this!  
  
A warp opens.  
  
Lana:  
  
Care to come with me, Jo? I'll have a better chance of convincing Samus Aran to join if you're with me.  
  
Jo:  
  
Sure.  
  
They step through the warp, and it closes. 


	12. Lana and Jo Search for Samus Aran

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: Genesis  
  
Story 1: The League of Darkness  
  
Track 12: Videoland - Lana and Jo search for Samus Aran  
  
Started Writing: Sunday, September 9, 2001, 10:10 PM  
  
Finished Writing: 10:24 PM  
  
August 2, 2001, 9:29 AM (7:59 PM, local time)  
  
Lana and Jo are walking down a street. They stop in front of a night club.  
  
Jo:  
  
Hot Legs? Are you sure we're at the right place, Lana?  
  
Lana:  
  
That's what the flier said. See that sign in the window? "Tonight - Samus and the Chaotix"  
  
Jo:  
  
Ah. Yes.  
  
Robotic cashier:  
  
Fifteen credits, please.  
  
(Gina, can you do this line and alter your voice with a program so that it sounds robotic?)  
  
Lana:  
  
I'll pay.  
  
Jo:  
  
(chuckling)  
  
Yes. You WILL.  
  
Lana and Jo enter the club.  
  
The Chaotix (sans Samus) are performing an instrumental on stage (already in progress).  
  
(Gina, here, compose some catchy dance music to insert in the background. It's doesn't matter what, just as long as it makes  
  
people wanna get up and dance. Go wild!)  
  
The music plays for about twenty seconds, near the end of which Samus arrives on stage. No lines from her.  
  
The music stops.  
  
Jo:  
  
Is that her?  
  
Lana:  
  
I think so, but I had no idea that she's a rock star!  
  
Right after this scene, of course, comes "There's A Hurricane Tonight" on Track 13. 


	13. Lana and Jo Get Samus Aran

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: Genesis  
  
Story 1: The League of Darkness  
  
Track 14: Videoland - Lana and Jo get Samus Aran  
  
Started Writing: Tuesday, September 11, 2001, 11:55 AM  
  
Resumed Writing: 4:12 PM  
  
Finished Writing: 5:12 PM  
  
August 2, 2001, 11:32 AM (10:02 PM, local time)  
  
Lana knocks on the door of Samus' dressing room.  
  
Samus:  
  
Who is it?  
  
Lana opens the door, and she and Jo walk into the dressing room. Jo closes the door. (Anybody can do the door sounds.)  
  
Samus:  
  
Hey, I'm changing!  
  
Lana:  
  
You're not this modest on your website.  
  
Samus:  
  
Who the hell ARE you?  
  
Lana:  
  
I'm Lana Deschain, the Princess of Videoland.  
  
Jo:  
  
And I'm Joanna Dark.  
  
Samus:  
  
How'd you get past the guards?  
  
Jo:  
  
I beat them to a bloody pulp.  
  
Lana:  
  
She's exaggerating. She knocked them unconscious and stuck 'em in a closet.  
  
Samus:  
  
(sighing)  
  
If you want autographs, you could've waited, like everyone else, until I came back outside.  
  
Lana:  
  
Actually, autographs WOULD be cool, but we really came here for another reason.  
  
Samus:  
  
Which is?  
  
Lana:  
  
You know of the League of Darkness, right?  
  
Samus:  
  
Who DOESN'T know of them?  
  
Lana:  
  
Well, I'm putting together a team to fight them and to find my father. I'd like you to join.  
  
Samus:  
  
Sorry, I work alone.  
  
Lana:  
  
I'll pay you.  
  
Samus:  
  
How much?  
  
Lana:  
  
(pausing for a moment to think)  
  
Thirty-thousand credits per successful mission.  
  
Samus:  
  
(laughing)  
  
You've gotta be kidding me! I make around three times as much bounty-hunting!  
  
Lana:  
  
Then how much do you want from me?  
  
Samus pushes Lana against a wall and traps her there, her hands pressed on the wall on both sides of Lana.  
  
Samus:  
  
I'll tell you how much you'll give me after each mission, and you WON'T refuse. I know what you have on your website, and I  
  
know you'll do anything - pay any price - to keep me from ratting on you to the cops. I OWN you. Do you understand?  
  
Lana:  
  
(surprised)  
  
Wha-What?  
  
Samus:  
  
(more forceful)  
  
Do you UNDERSTAND?  
  
Lana:  
  
Y-Yes.  
  
Samus:  
  
Do we have a deal?  
  
Lana:  
  
(starting to cry)  
  
Y-Yes.  
  
Samus:  
  
Good.  
  
Samus pulls away.  
  
Jo:  
  
(whispering to Lana)  
  
Are you daft?  
  
Lana:  
  
(whispering to Jo)  
  
I guess.  
  
Ten-second pause, except for the sound of Samus signing her name twice.  
  
Samus:  
  
Here's my autograph, kid.  
  
Lana:  
  
(bitterly)  
  
Thanks.  
  
Samus:  
  
One for you, too, Joanna.  
  
Jo:  
  
Call me Jo.  
  
Samus:  
  
Fine. You two can call me Sam.  
  
(short pause)  
  
So, what time are we going to Megaland?  
  
Five-second pause.  
  
Lana:  
  
Oh, shit!  
  
(short pause)  
  
I forgot to tell Roll when to open the warp! What are we gonna do NOW?!  
  
Jo:  
  
I guess we better go to the street corner and wait.  
  
Lana:  
  
(sighing)  
  
Yeah. Roll will keep trying.  
  
Samus:  
  
(chuckling, mocking)  
  
Lead us, Your Highness.  
  
Lana:  
  
(whispering)  
  
Shut up. 


	14. Kevin and Mike

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: Genesis  
  
Story 1: The Game Master  
  
Track 17: Earth - Kevin, coming to school, has a run-in with Mike  
  
Started Writing: Thursday, September 13, 2001, 7:00 PM  
  
Finished Writing: 7:20 PM  
  
Modified: 7:27 PM - 7:30 PM  
  
Friday, September 7, 2001, 7:40 AM (Pacific time)  
  
Kevin Keene arrives at his high school and walks down a hallway. He's very careful and cautious.  
  
After ten seconds:  
  
Mike:  
  
(angry)  
  
Hey, Keene!  
  
Kevin freezes and turns around.  
  
Kevin:  
  
(nervous)  
  
Mike! Hi! Um,...what's up?  
  
Mike pulls Kevin by the shirt into the boys' bathroom. (Mike, make a sound of a door opening audibly.)  
  
Kevin:  
  
Hey!  
  
Mike:  
  
Lunch money - now.  
  
Mike checks Kevin's pockets and pads him down. He finds no money.  
  
Mike:  
  
Where is it, Keene?  
  
Kevin:  
  
I forgot to take it today, Mike! I swear!  
  
Mike:  
  
Oh, really? Well, uh, you wouldn't be HIDING it from me, would ya?  
  
Mike lifts Kevin's left leg and takes off his sneaker. The money's inside. Mike takes the money and drops the sneaker.  
  
Mike:  
  
Thanks, Kev.  
  
(pockets the money)  
  
Now, Keene, about my homework, -  
  
Kevin:  
  
Oh, yeah, that. Well, I figured, since it wasn't due 'til Monday, I'd do it Sunday and give it to you before class.  
  
Mike grabs Kevin by the shirt again and knocks on his forehead.  
  
Mike:  
  
Hello? HELLO? Anybody home? Huh? Think, Keene. THINK. (short pause) I gotta have time to recopy it. Do you realize what would  
  
happen if I turned in MY homework in YOUR handwriting? (short pause) I'd get kicked out of school. Now, you wouldn't want  
  
that to happen, would ya?  
  
Kevin doesn't answer.  
  
Mike:  
  
(more forceful)  
  
WOULD ya?  
  
Kevin:  
  
No, Mike, of course I wouldn't. I'll tell you what. I'll do it tonight and run it over to your house first thing tomorrow.  
  
Mike:  
  
Yeah, well, not too early. I sleep in Saturdays. Hey, Keene, your shoe's untied.  
  
Kevin looks down. Mike punches Kevin.  
  
Mike:  
  
(laughing)  
  
You're so gullible, Keene.  
  
Mike pulls Kevin over to a stall.  
  
Kevin:  
  
Hey!  
  
Mike sticks Kevin's head in the toilet and flushes it.  
  
Mike:  
  
See ya around, butt-head. And don't forget my homework!  
  
After Mike leaves, Kevin pulls his head out and shakes it. 


	15. The N Team has a Close Call

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: Genesis  
  
Story 2: The Game Master  
  
Track 18: Videoland - The N Team has a close call on a mission  
  
Started Writing: Saturday, December 15, 2001, 7:30 PM  
  
Finished Writing: 8:26 PM  
  
Modified: 9:28 PM - 9:31 PM  
  
Friday, September 7, 2001, 2:58 PM  
  
Lana, Samus, and Joanna and in the middle of a battle with three Robot Masters - Air Man, Guts Man, and Needle Man - on a  
  
street just outside of New York City. Everyone is firing their weapons, and the girls are grunting and yelling. The Robot  
  
Masters are too much for them.  
  
Have weapons fire (to be inserted later), grunting, and yelling go on for twenty seconds, then start the dialogue:  
  
Samus:  
  
Brilliant, Lana! You led us into an ambush!  
  
Lana:  
  
Hey, I didn't know there would be THREE Robot Masters!  
  
Jo:  
  
We'll argue whose fault it is AFTER the battle, you two!  
  
Samus:  
  
(imitating Lana)  
  
"This should be easy, girls! Just one Robot Master!"  
  
Lana:  
  
(imitating Samus)  
  
"I saved the galaxy! I can handle an old geezer's robots!"  
  
Jo:  
  
Shut up!  
  
Needle Man hits Samus' armor with a needle.  
  
Samus:  
  
Hey! That woulda hurt, Needle Man! Prepare to be disassembled!  
  
Air Man turns on his fan. Jo gets pushed into a tree.  
  
Jo:  
  
I hate the long-winded type, Air Man!  
  
Guts Man picks up a rock and throw it at Lana. She dodges it. Guts Man backs away.  
  
Lana:  
  
Hey, Guts Man, you wait right there while I think up a snappy comeback!  
  
The battle goes on for another ten seconds. The Robot Masters are advancing on the girls.  
  
Lana:  
  
Let's get outta here!  
  
Samus:  
  
No way! We can beat 'em!  
  
Lana:  
  
Now!  
  
The three girls get in Charles' car. Jo starts the ignition and puts the car into reverse.  
  
Jo:  
  
Hold on tight!  
  
Tires squeal as the car backs up and turns around.  
  
Jo puts the car into drive, and they head back to Lana's house. 


	16. Kevin, Stacey, and Mike at Lunch

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: Genesis  
  
Story 1: The Game Master  
  
Track 19: Earth - Kevin, Stacey, and Mike at Lunch  
  
Started Writing: Tuessday, January 15, 2002, 7:00 PM  
  
Finished Writing: 7:32 PM  
  
Friday, September 7, 2001, 12:00 PM (Pacific time)  
  
Kevin gets his lunch in the school cafeteria. He walks over to a table.  
  
Kevin:  
  
(shy)  
  
Uh, hi, Stacey.  
  
Stacey:  
  
Do I know you?  
  
Kevin:  
  
Well, uh, not really.  
  
Stacey:  
  
Then, like, why are you bothering me?  
  
Kevin:  
  
Well, I was just wondering if...I could sit here...maybe.  
  
Stacey:  
  
Uh, most of the other tables are empty. Most of the other kids have   
  
already eaten.  
  
(suddenly bitter)  
  
That's what you get for misplacing your lunch money.  
  
Kevin:  
  
Are you speaking from personal experience?  
  
Short pause.  
  
Stacey:  
  
Yeah.  
  
Kevin:  
  
Mike Vincent?  
  
Stacey:  
  
Yeah. I hid it so he wouldn't find it, but then I forgot where I put   
  
it, so I couldn't find it. But then I DID find it. So,  
  
I'm here, eating.  
  
Kevin:  
  
Uh, yeah, I kinda figured.  
  
(short pause)  
  
Can I sit down here?  
  
Stacey:  
  
(uninterested)  
  
If you want.  
  
Kevin:  
  
Thanks!  
  
Kevin sits down across from Stacey.  
  
Kevin:  
  
I'm Kevin - Kevin Keene!  
  
Stacey:  
  
(suddenly interested)  
  
The video game geek?!  
  
Kevin:  
  
Uh,...yeah.  
  
Stacey:  
  
Stacey Anderson.  
  
Kevin:  
  
(excited)  
  
I know!  
  
Stacey:  
  
Hey, I heard you know where to get discount rates on video game   
  
cartridges!  
  
Kevin:  
  
YOU like video games?!  
  
Mike:  
  
(gleeful)  
  
Well, looky what we have here!  
  
Kevin:  
  
Oh, no.  
  
Mike sits down between Kevin and Stacey.  
  
Mike:  
  
How's it goin', Keene?  
  
(takes Kevin's chocolate milk)  
  
I come all the way over here and save you from Stacey, and all you've   
  
got for me is a chocolate milk?  
  
(short pause)  
  
So, Stacey, you wanna go out with me tomorrow night?  
  
Stacey:  
  
(automatic, toneless response)  
  
Fuck off.  
  
Mike:  
  
Yeah. Right. Well, uh,...  
  
Kevin and Stacey pick up their trays, stand up, and walk away.  
  
Mike:  
  
(yelling)  
  
Hey! Get back here! 


	17. We Need a Strong Leader

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: The Game Masters  
  
Track 18: Videoland - Lana realizes they need a strong leader  
  
Started Writing: Monday, July 15, 2002, 7:27 PM  
  
Finished Writing: 7:45 PM  
  
Friday, September 7, 2001, 3:10 PM  
  
Sound effect of a mechanical door sliding open. Three sets of footsteps   
  
are heard. The door closes.  
  
Lana, Samus, and Joanna enter Dr. Light's laboratory.  
  
Samus:  
  
Why the hell did we pull back?!  
  
Lana:  
  
We couldn't have beaten them, Samus.  
  
Samus:  
  
We could if you let me do my job!  
  
Lana:  
  
We need to bolster our ranks.  
  
Joanna:  
  
Any suggestions?  
  
Short pause.  
  
Lana:  
  
Yo! Roll!  
  
Roll walks into the room.  
  
Roll:  
  
(annoyed)  
  
You bellowed, Your Rudeness?  
  
Lana:  
  
What are the chances of the existence of another universe?  
  
Roll:  
  
(matter-of-factly)  
  
Snowball's chance in Hell. That's why they call it a UNIverse.  
  
Lana:  
  
Well, let's say you're wrong. Could there exist a universe where people   
  
play simulations based on the worlds in OUR universe?  
  
Short pause.  
  
Roll:  
  
I guess.  
  
Lana:  
  
(forceful)  
  
Find one. Then run a search for people with high scores.  
  
Roll:  
  
(very worried)  
  
But -  
  
Lana:  
  
Now!  
  
Roll:  
  
(resigned)  
  
Fine, but YOU'RE paying Dr. Light's electric bill.  
  
Samus:  
  
What the hell are you doing?  
  
Lana:  
  
(cheerful)  
  
Getting a little help. 


	18. Kevin Asks Stacey Out

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: Genesis  
  
Story 2: The Game Master  
  
Track 21: Earth - After school, Kevin asks Stacey out, but she's too   
  
busy  
  
Started Writing: Saturday, May 4, 2002, 6:30 PM  
  
Finished Writing: 6:43 PM  
  
Friday, September 7, 2001, 3:07 PM (Pacific time)  
  
Kevin walks out of school after Stacey.  
  
Kevin:  
  
(shy)  
  
Uh, Stacey?  
  
Stacey stops and turns to face him.  
  
Stacey:  
  
Hi, Kevin! What's up?!  
  
Kevin:  
  
Well, Stacey, um, I was wondering if you'd maybe, uh,...like to go out   
  
with me?  
  
Stacey:  
  
Huh?  
  
Kevin:  
  
To a pawn shop. You can get some cheap games. Then maybe we can go to   
  
my house and play,...uh, with them.  
  
Stacey giggles like Serena (Sailor Moon) at Kevin's shyness.  
  
After a while of that, Stacey realizes that she's hurt Kevin's   
  
feelings.  
  
Stacey:  
  
(slightly ashamed, but not much)  
  
Aw, I'm sorry, Kevy. It's just that you're so CUTE when you're shy.  
  
Kevin:  
  
(excited)  
  
Really?!  
  
(calmer)  
  
Uh, I mean...of course.  
  
Stacey:  
  
Actually, I gotta study for an upcoming Algebra test.  
  
Kevin:  
  
Oh. Okay.  
  
Stacey:  
  
(cheerful)  
  
Some other time, 'kay?  
  
Kevin:  
  
Sure.  
  
Stacey:  
  
Okey-dokey. Later!  
  
After Stacey walks away, Kevin sighs. 


	19. Lana Searches

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: The Game Masters  
  
Track 20: Videoland - Lana runs a computer search for a Game Master   
  
from Earth  
  
Started Writing: Monday, July 15, 2002, 7:46 PM  
  
Finished Writing: 8:17 PM  
  
Friday, September 7, 2001, 8:08 PM  
  
Lana, Samus, and Joanna are in Dr. Light's laboratory. Lana is working   
  
at a computer, reading scores from a monitor.  
  
Lana:  
  
(muttering softly)  
  
3,000,000. 70,800,000.  
  
Joanna walks over to her.  
  
Joanna:  
  
Any luck?  
  
Lana:  
  
Not yet.  
  
Samus:  
  
This is a waste of time! Let's go find one of Dr. Wily's factories and   
  
blow it up!  
  
Lana:  
  
All right, Samus. Give me one more hour. If I can't find anybody by   
  
then, we'll do it your way.  
  
Samus groans loudly and walks off in frustration.  
  
Sound effect of a door sliding open and closed as Samus leaves the   
  
door.  
  
Lana:  
  
(muttering)  
  
Bitch.  
  
Joanna:  
  
Lana, maybe Samus is right. It DOES seem like we're wasting time   
  
sitting around here, what with the League of Darkness out  
  
there, murdering innocent people 'n' all that.  
  
Lana:  
  
Jo, could you please have some faith in me? Teammates are supposed to   
  
stick by each other.  
  
Joanna:  
  
A good teammate also gives advice. I think we should look for help   
  
WITHIN Videoland.  
  
Lana:  
  
Sure.  
  
(short pause)  
  
In one hour. 


	20. Kevin Plays Video Games

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: The Game Masters  
  
Track 21: Earth - Kevin plays video games  
  
Started Writing: Monday, July 15, 2002, 10:16 PM  
  
Finished Writing: 10:21 PM  
  
Friday, September 7, 2001, 5:33 PM (Pacific time)  
  
Kevin is sitting in his bedroom, loading up a ROM on Nesticle on his   
  
computer.  
  
Kevin:  
  
I'm in the mood for Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!. Hey, Mike! Nobody can put   
  
away THIS champ in just two bites! Not even you!  
  
Kevin starts the ROM. The music is heard as Kevin plays the game.  
  
I'll stop the recording while I'm playing the game. The total scene   
  
time should be around 2:00. 


	21. Mike Plays Video Games

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: The Game Masters  
  
Track 22: Earth - Mike plays video games  
  
Started Writing: Monday, July 15, 2002, 10:09 PM  
  
Finished Writing: 10:19 PM  
  
Friday, September 7, 2001, 5:40 PM (Pacific time)  
  
Mike is sitting in his bedroom, loading up a ROM on Nesticle on his   
  
computer.  
  
Mike:  
  
Okay, I think I'll play Maniac Mansion.  
  
Mike starts the ROM. The poorly-emulated music is heard for a while as   
  
Mike plays the game.  
  
Mike:  
  
The emulation of the music sucks.  
  
Mike turns down the volume on the computer, gets up, selects a CD,   
  
inserts it into his CD player, and plays a song.  
  
Mike, you can choose whatever song that you want, as long as it came   
  
out on September 7, 2001, or earlier. Stop the recording  
  
while you're playing the game. The total scene time should be at least   
  
2:00, but it can be longer if you need the time. 


	22. Stacey Plays Video Games

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: Genesis  
  
Story 2: The Game Master  
  
Track 21: Earth - After school, Kevin asks Stacey out, but she's too   
  
busy  
  
Started Writing: Sunday, May 5, 2002, 12:21 PM  
  
Finished Writing: 12:37 PM  
  
Friday, September 7, 2001, 5:47 PM (Pacific time)  
  
Stacey is sitting in her bedroom, reading her Algebra book.  
  
Stacey:  
  
Let's see. "X+2X-7=4X+13" So, what's X?  
  
Sound of Stacey writing with a pencil on a sheet of paper. This goes on   
  
for about 30 seconds.  
  
Stacey stops writing and groans in frustration.  
  
Stacey:  
  
I HATE Algebra!  
  
(suddenly calm)  
  
Calm down, Stacey. This isn't working. If you get frustrated, you can't   
  
think. If you can't think, you can't learn. If you  
  
don't learn, you won't pass the test. And if you don't pass the test,   
  
mom won't let you play video games. So, what should you  
  
do? You need to play video games, so you need to pass the test. You   
  
need to pass the test, so you need to learn. You need to  
  
learn, so you need to be able to think. You need to be able to think,   
  
so you need to clear your head. You need to clear your  
  
head, so you need to play video games.  
  
(short pause)  
  
Yeah, that's it!  
  
(giggles)  
  
I can solve ANY problem if I put my mind to it.  
  
Sound of Stacey putting her book, pencil, and paper down.  
  
Stacey then starts playing a video game.  
  
Cyndi, you can choose whatever game on whatever Nintendo system that   
  
you want, as long as it came out on September 7, 2001,  
  
or earlier. Stop the recording while you're playing the game. The total   
  
scene time should be at least 2:00, but it can be  
  
longer if you need the time. 


	23. Lana Opens the Ultimate Warp

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: The Game Masters  
  
Track 24: Videoland - Lana finds 3 great players and opens the Ultimate   
  
Warp  
  
Started Writing: Monday, July 15, 2002, 10:41 PM  
  
Finished Writing: 10:51 PM  
  
Friday, September 7, 2001, 9:03 PM  
  
Lana, Samus, and Joanna are in Dr. Light's laboratory. Lana is still   
  
working at the computer, reading scores.  
  
Samus is checking her watch.  
  
Samus:  
  
(smug)  
  
Hour's almost up, fearless leader.  
  
Lana:  
  
(softly)  
  
Oh, my God.  
  
(louder)  
  
300,000,000 points in one simulation. 700,000,000. 1,300,000,000! Let's   
  
get them!  
  
Joanna:  
  
What? You mean we're going to kidnap these people?  
  
Lana:  
  
Nah. We'll just bring 'em here, make 'em an offer, and send 'em back   
  
home of they refuse. Roll, open the first warp!  
  
Roll:  
  
(whimpering)  
  
Why me?  
  
Sound effect of the Warp Zone Shifter powering up.  
  
Samus:  
  
What kind of warp uses this much power?!  
  
Short pause.  
  
Lana:  
  
The ULTIMATE Warp! 


	24. Kevin Gets Pulled Into Videoland

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: The Game Masters  
  
Track 25: Earth - Kevin gets pulled into Videoland  
  
Started Writing: Monnday, July 15, 2002, 9:44 PM  
  
Finished Writing: 9:46 PM  
  
Friday, September 7, 2001, 6:05 PM (Pacific time)  
  
Kevin is sitting in his bedroom, still playing the video game.  
  
Sound of a warp opening (I'll handle the effect).  
  
Kevin:  
  
Wow!  
  
Kevin screams. I'll ab-lib Kevin's lines here. I'll make the scene   
  
anywhere from 30 seconds to 1 minute long.  
  
Kevin gets pulled into the warp.  
  
The warp closes. 


	25. Mike Gets Pulled Into Videoland

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: The Game Masters  
  
Track 26: Earth - Mike gets pulled into Videoland  
  
Started Writing: Monnday, July 15, 2002, 9:30 PM  
  
Finished Writing: 9:33 PM  
  
Friday, September 7, 2001, 6:07 PM (Pacific time)  
  
Mike is sitting in his bedroom, still playing the video game.  
  
Sound of a warp opening (I'll handle the effect).  
  
Mike:  
  
What the fuck?!  
  
Mike screams. Mike, you can ab-lib Mike's lines here. Make the scene   
  
anywhere from 30 seconds to 1 minute long.  
  
Mike gets pulled into the warp.  
  
The warp closes. 


	26. Stacey Gets Pulled Into Videoland

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: Genesis  
  
Story 2: The Game Master  
  
Track 29: Earth - Stacey gets pulled into Videoland  
  
Started Writing: Sunday, May 5, 2002, 2:28 PM  
  
Finished Writing: 2:31 PM  
  
Friday, September 7, 2001, 6:09 PM (Pacific time)  
  
Stacey is sitting in her bedroom, still playing the video game.  
  
Sound of a warp opening (I'll handle the effect).  
  
Stacey:  
  
What the hell?!  
  
Stacey screams. Cyndi, you can ab-lib Stacey's lines here. Make the   
  
scene anywhere from 30 seconds to 1 minute long.  
  
Stacey gets pulled into the warp.  
  
The warp closes. 


	27. Lana Welcomes Them

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: The Game Masters  
  
Track 28: Videoland - Lana welcomes them and makes introductions; Dr. Wily attacks  
  
Started Writing: Sunday, September 22, 2002, 7:50 PM  
  
Finished Writing: 8:34 PM  
  
Friday, September 7, 2001, 9:10 PM  
  
The warp opens.  
  
Kevin, Mike, and Stacey exit the warp, grunting as they fall to the floor.  
  
The warp closes.  
  
They stand up.  
  
Kevin:  
  
Whoa! Where am I?  
  
Kevin, Mike, and Stacey ad-lib statements of confusion, overlapping each other.  
  
Lana:  
  
All of you, please calm down!  
  
Kevin, Mike, and Stacey stop talking.  
  
Lana:  
  
You're in Videoland, where all the video games in your world are real.  
  
Kevin:  
  
Videoland?!  
  
Lana:  
  
Yes. I'm Lana Deschain, the Princess of Videoland. These are Joanna Dark, Samus Aran, and Roll Light.  
  
Kevin:  
  
I'm Kevin Keene.  
  
Mike:  
  
I'm Mike Vincent.  
  
Stacey:  
  
I'm Stacey Anderson.  
  
Kevin:  
  
Why were we brought here?  
  
Samus:  
  
Since July, the Galactic Federation has been at war with a terrorist group known as the League of Darkness. Its leaders are  
  
Dr. Albert William Wily of Megaland and King Bowser Koopa of Dark Land on the Mushroom World. They've teamed up and have  
  
united the villains on various worlds into a single deadly alliance with one goal - conquest of Videoland. Our...leader here,  
  
in her infinite wisdom, has decided to bring you three here to help us.  
  
Mike:  
  
So, you kidnapped us?! What up with dat, yo? I ain't got time fo' dis shit, foo!  
  
Pause.  
  
Samus:  
  
Yes, she did. Personally, I think this is a huge waste of time. If you want to leave, we'll send you back home.  
  
Kevin turns to face Mike and Stacey.  
  
Kevin:  
  
Guys, why not stick around and see how we do?  
  
Mike:  
  
Cool! A chance to kick some pixelated ass!  
  
Joanna:  
  
We're not pixelated, y' stupid git!  
  
Stacey:  
  
I'm for staying, too! This is, like, really rad!  
  
(hugs Kevin)  
  
I think it's just too, too romantic.  
  
Kevin:  
  
Uh, thanks, Stacey.  
  
Suddenly, an alarm goes off.  
  
Roll:  
  
Oh, no!  
  
Joanna:  
  
What?  
  
Roll:  
  
This is bad!  
  
Joanna:  
  
What is it?  
  
Lana:  
  
Let's go!  
  
Joanna:  
  
Can you tell me what's goin' on here?  
  
Mega Man runs into the room.  
  
Mega Man:  
  
It's Dr. Wily!  
  
Lana:  
  
Do you guys wanna come? It'll be dangerous.  
  
Mike:  
  
(laughing)  
  
Aw, I can beat him with my eyes closed!  
  
Stacey:  
  
Like, gag me with a spoon!  
  
Kevin:  
  
We're in!  
  
The front door opens.  
  
They all run out of the lab. 


	28. The N Team Fights the Robot Masters

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: The Game Masters  
  
Track 29: Videoland - Videoland - The N Team goes to fight Robot Masters  
  
Started Writing: Sunday, September 22, 2002, 8:45 PM  
  
Finished Writing: 8:58 PM  
  
Friday, September 7, 2001, 9:15 PM  
  
In downtown Capital City, the N Team and the Earthlings arrive at an intersection. Sounds of metal hitting metal and concrete  
  
as a battle rages on.  
  
They get out of the cars. Sounds of doors opening.  
  
Mike:  
  
Robot Masters!  
  
Kevin:  
  
Cut Man, Guts Man, Bomb Man, and Elec Man!  
  
Koopalings:  
  
(off-key)  
  
Nyanyah nyanyah nyah-nyah.  
  
Stacey:  
  
(shrieks)  
  
Oh, no! The Koopalings, too!  
  
Kevin:  
  
I know what to do! Mega Man, take out Bomb Man first! Then, use his bombs on Guts Man. Use Guts Man's strength to lift blocks  
  
and throw them at Cut Man. Use Cut Man's Rolling Cutter to destroy Elec Man!  
  
Mega Man:  
  
Thank you! I knew that! What are YOU gonna do?!  
  
Kevin:  
  
WE'LL handle the Koopalings!  
  
At this point, we'll adlib: grunts, cries of "Take that!", "All right!", Samus cursing (if you can, Gina), etc. Just yell  
  
some lines. I'll edit them together later.  
  
I'll find some sound effects to go in the background.  
  
This will last around 3-5 minutes.  
  
The Robot Masters are destroyed.  
  
Stacey:  
  
The Koopalings are retreating!  
  
Mega Man:  
  
We did it!  
  
Lana:  
  
Let's go after Wily!  
  
They all run off towards Skull Castle. 


	29. The N Team Confronts Dr Wily

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: The Game Masters  
  
Track 30: Videoland - The N Team confronts Dr. Wily in Skull Castle and rescues Lana's father  
  
Started Writing: Sunday, September 22, 2002, 9:00 PM  
  
Finished Writing: 9:40 PM  
  
Friday, September 7, 2001, 9:26 PM  
  
Dr. Wily is sitting in his lab in Skull Castle, talking with King Bowser Koopa via viewscreen.  
  
Dr. Wily:  
  
So, how go the plans to kill the Mario Brothers?  
  
Bowser:  
  
Don't worry, Wily! I'll get those plumbers!  
  
He ends the transmission.  
  
Sound of weapons blasting the metal door.  
  
Dr. Wily spins around in his chair.  
  
Dr. Wily:  
  
What the hell?! You! You destroyed my Robot Masters! You will all pay! I will [incomprehensible maniacal cursing].  
  
Pause.  
  
Mike:  
  
What was that last part?  
  
Dr. Wily jumps to his feet and picks up a laser gun that just happened to be sitting right bext to him. He point it at the  
  
heroes.  
  
Dr Wily:  
  
Die!  
  
Sound of laser fire hitting Samus' armor.  
  
Samus:  
  
All right, Dr. Wily,...you just got on my BAD side.  
  
(Gina, you can say that line again if you want to, but I have it in one of your auditions.)  
  
Samus fires a short blast, knocking the gun from Dr. Wily's hand.  
  
Dr. Wily yells.  
  
Samus keeps the gun on Dr. Wily.  
  
Lana:  
  
Where's my dad?!  
  
Dr. Wily:  
  
Okay, okay! He's right here!  
  
Dr. Wily presses a button, and a door slides open.  
  
King Charles is lying on the floor, bound and gagged.  
  
Lana:  
  
Daddy!  
  
Lana runs over, kneels down, removes the gag, and starts untying him.  
  
Charles:  
  
Lana?!  
  
Lana:  
  
I'm here to save you, daddy!  
  
She helps him up, and they walk back into the main lab and join the others.  
  
Kevin:  
  
We've got what we came for. We'll be going now.  
  
Dr. Wily:  
  
Who the hell ARE you?  
  
Kevin:  
  
I'm Kevin Keene. Remember my name.  
  
Mike:  
  
Oh, you think you're so bad, Keene. Well, let me tell you -  
  
Samus:  
  
Not now, butt-head.  
  
Kevin:  
  
Heh, heh.  
  
Stacey:  
  
How do we get out of here without being killed to death?  
  
Mike:  
  
Well, looky what we have here! Wily's got a Warp Zone Shifter!  
  
Lana:  
  
Power it up, Mike. Set the coordinates for Dr. Light's lab.  
  
Roll:  
  
Uh, that won't work.  
  
Lana:  
  
Why not?  
  
Roll:  
  
The security system prevents foreign warps from opening in the lab. Duh.  
  
Lana:  
  
Oh,...right. Outside the lab, Mike.  
  
Mike taps some keys.  
  
A warp opens.  
  
The N Team and the Earthlings turn and head for the warp.  
  
Suddenly, Dr. Wily picks up his gun and fires randomly. A laser beam hits King Charles.  
  
King Charles groans.  
  
Lana:  
  
No!!!  
  
They enter the warp, and it closes. 


	30. Zelda Arrives at Dr Light's Lab

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: The Game Masters  
  
Track 31: Videoland - Videoland - At Dr. Light's lab, Zelda arrives and informs Lana that she's needed on Hyrule  
  
Started Writing: Sunday, September 22, 2002, 9:40 PM  
  
Finished Writing: 9:57 PM  
  
Friday, September 7, 2001, 9:29 PM  
  
The warp opens outside of Dr. Light's lab.  
  
The front door opens, and they all go into the house. They enter the lab.  
  
Lana helps King Charles to lie down on a metal work table.  
  
Lana:  
  
Hang on, daddy! We'll help you! Shit! What a time for Dr. Light to be gone!  
  
Roll:  
  
Even if he WAS here, it wouldn't do any good, Lana. Dr. Light is a ROBOTICIST.  
  
Lana:  
  
You're not gonna die, daddy!  
  
Charles:  
  
(while groaning)  
  
Lana,...I have to tell you something.  
  
Lana:  
  
Don't talk! Save your strength!  
  
Charles:  
  
(while groaning)  
  
Lana,...you're adopted.  
  
Lana:  
  
(stunned)  
  
Wh-What?  
  
Charles:  
  
(weaker)  
  
Your mother had a child that died soon after birth. She was so upset, so I...exchanged the dead child for you.  
  
Lana:  
  
You kidnapped me?!  
  
Charles:  
  
(weaker)  
  
Yes,...and may God forgive me.  
  
Lana:  
  
Who are my parents?!  
  
There's no reply.  
  
Lana:  
  
Daddy?! Daddy?!!!  
  
There's a pause, then Lana starts crying.  
  
Soon, Zelda runs into the lab.  
  
Zelda:  
  
Lana!  
  
(runs over to her, suddenly soft)  
  
Sweet Goddesses. Lana, I'm so sorry.  
  
Lana hugs Zelda, and Zelda hugs Lana.  
  
Zelda:  
  
Lana,...the Triforce told me to get you.  
  
Lana:  
  
(crying)  
  
Not now, Zelda!  
  
Zelda:  
  
It's urgent! Something about...your parents?  
  
Lana:  
  
(gasps)  
  
What? 


	31. The Triforce Reveal a Secret

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: The Game Masters  
  
Track 32: Videoland - Videoland - At Dr. Light's lab, Zelda arrives and informs Lana that she's needed on Hyrule  
  
Started Writing: Sunday, September 22, 2002, 10:01 PM  
  
Finished Writing: 10:34 PM  
  
Friday, September 7, 2001, 9:32 PM  
  
Lana and the others walk into Link's bedroom.  
  
Zelda:  
  
Kneel.  
  
Lana kneels in front of the pedestal that the three Triforce are seated on.  
  
Lana:  
  
Yes?  
  
A pause, then Lana starts talking, but her voice sounds grander. The Goddesses are speaking through her.  
  
Lana:  
  
Lana Deschain, by this time, you have realized that you are adopted. We will reveal to you your biological parents. You were  
  
born in New York City on June 1, 1987, on the Earth that these three visitors are from. Your parents are Luciano and Giovanna  
  
Pezzini. Your name is Gianna Pezzini. You live in Manhattan County at Zip Code 10031. That is all.  
  
Lana slowly stands up and faces the others.  
  
Lana speaks with a new voice now. This is due to Charlotte leaving the cast after this story. Lana's voice has a Manhattan  
  
accent with a hint of Italian. Gina, Cyndi, could you do this, or should I find a new voice actor?  
  
Lana:  
  
(crying)  
  
I wanna go home. 


	32. Lana Wishes Everyone Well

Captain N: The Game Master  
  
Volume 1: The Game Masters  
  
Track 33: Videoland - At Dr. Light's lab, Lana wishes everyone well and goes to Earth  
  
Started Writing: Monday, September 23, 2002, 1:01 AM  
  
Finished Writing: 1:44 AM  
  
Friday, September 7, 2001, 9:46 PM  
  
The entire group is standing in Dr. Light's lab.  
  
Lana:  
  
First of all, let's welcome Kevin, Mike, and Stacey to the team.  
  
Clapping sounds.  
  
Lana:  
  
Second, I want to tell all of you what's happened to me. The Triforce have given me knowledge of the other Earth, so I can  
  
fit in better. With this knowledge, my voice has changed. Third,...I'm going on a trip to Earth to find my birth parents. I  
  
don't know when I'll be back. There's so much that I wanna learn. So, I'm leaving the team. Samus,...I know that you've felt  
  
uncomfortable taking orders from me since the start. I know that you want to be the leader, but I'm not appointing anyone. I  
  
leave it to you all to decide. Fourth, I thank you all for your efforts. It's been an honor and a pleasure serving with each  
  
of you.  
  
Samus:  
  
Lana, I know that you've hated all of the shit that I've put you through, and I just want you to know that...I'll miss it.  
  
(Gina, you can substitute "crap" if you want to.)  
  
Lana laughs.  
  
Kevin hands Lana some money.  
  
Kevin:  
  
I've got $3.85, Lana. It's yours. Buy yourself some pizza.  
  
Lana:  
  
Thanks, Kevin.  
  
Pause.  
  
Lana:  
  
I'll miss you, Zelda.  
  
Zelda:  
  
I'll miss you, too. Good luck.  
  
They hug and kiss briefly.  
  
Lana:  
  
Fifth,...good-bye.  
  
(sniffs)  
  
Open the warp, Roll.  
  
The warp opens. Lana steps through. The warp closes.  
  
Pause.  
  
Stacey claps her hands together.  
  
Stacey:  
  
Okey-dokey! We need a name for our team!  
  
Samus:  
  
You've GOTTA be kidding.  
  
Stacey:  
  
Nuh-UH! Okay, since Kevy, Mike, and I are from Northridge, and Jo and Samus are Nintendo characters, how about we call  
  
ourselves the N Team? Isn't that, like, totally clever?  
  
Mega Man:  
  
That leaves US out.  
  
Joanna:  
  
I think it's bloody BRILLIANT.  
  
Samus:  
  
Whatever.  
  
Kevin:  
  
Okay, we're the N Team!  
  
Mike:  
  
Jo, thanks for giving us these rifles. They're bad-ass.  
  
Joanna:  
  
Oh, those were only temporary, so you wouldn't die.  
  
Joanna picks up some guns and hands them to Kevin, Mike, and Stacey.  
  
Joanna:  
  
THESE are your weapons. They're called Zappers. They have TWO settings - burn and vaporize. It'll be best to not CONFUSE  
  
them.  
  
Everyone chuckles.  
  
Stacey:  
  
Guys, shouldn't we get back home? Our parents are probably totally worried.  
  
Kevin:  
  
Well, -  
  
Roll:  
  
No! That's IT! No more warping for the rest of the week!  
  
Kevin:  
  
I guess we'll be living in here.  
  
Roll:  
  
But -  
  
Kevin:  
  
And now that THAT'S settled, I hereby nominate myself the leader of the N Team.  
  
Mike:  
  
What?!  
  
Kevin:  
  
I think I'll call myself Captain N. It has a nice ring to it.  
  
Mike and Cyndi, ad-lib Mike and Stacey's protests. Kevin joins in. 


End file.
